transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shockwave (TF2017)
Shockwave from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Shockwave has been referred to as "a computer on legs." This is not far from the truth. Logic rules Shockwave's thought processes and is the source of his every inspiration. He sees emotion as a weakness and a distraction. His cold and calculating modus operandi is supported by his frightening and exceptionally powerful form. Shockwave is possibly even more powerful than Megatron. Perhaps logic may one day dictate that the time to replace Megatron's flawed, emotion-fueled rule is at hand. After all, the only logical choice for Decepticon leader would be Shockwave himself. History Main Timeline Millions of years ago, on the troubled planet Cybertron, Shockwave was the military ruler of the city-state of Tarn. Following a botched attempt by Vos to ignite war between Iacon and Tarn, Tarn went to war with Vos and both cities were destroyed by an exchange of photon missiles. The survivors of both cities — presumably including Shockwave — were gathered together by the ex-gladiator Megatron, who used their bitterness towards Iacon to unite them under his control as the Decepticons. |State Games| Arc 1 As Military Commander, Shockwave planned the strategy of the Decepticon assault on the Ark. |Warrior School| After the Autobots had successfully destroyed the asteroids threatening Cybertron, Megatron and the other Decepticons attacked the ship while Shockwave remained behind on the Nemesis to pilot it and act as a potential backup. When the Ark subsequently crashed on Earth, deactivating all those within, Shockwave followed the ship down, but the planet's magnetic fields caused a malfunction in his guidance systems, resulting in him landing half a world away, in the tropical Antarctic jungle known as the Savage Land. The Ark's dying computer detected Shockwave's presence on the planet and reactivated five Autobots to combat him, rebuilding them in the shapes of the Savage Land's native prehistoric wildlife. |The Last Stand| These "Dinobots" battled Shockwave, a battle that ended in permanent stalemate when Snarl brought down the mountain that Shockwave stood upon, knocking all the combatants into a tar pit. |Repeat Performance| In 1984, when the rest of the Transformers aboard the Ark were awakened by a volcanic eruption, the Autobots attempted to track down their five missing comrades. A sensor drone tracked them to the Savage Land, but inadvertently wound up reactivating Shockwave, who headed straight for Oregon. He arrived just as the Autobots had claimed victory over the Decepticons and his explosive entry saw all the weakened combatants knocked off-line. |The Last Stand| Rounding up the bodies, Shockwave took control of the Ark, strung up the Autobots for spare parts, decapitated Optimus Prime and restored his fellow Decepticons back to health. This came as something of a rude shock to Megatron, who awoke to find that Shockwave had decided it was only logical for him to take over leadership of the Decepticons in light of Megatron's failure. After declaring his leadership and the superiority of Decepticons over humans, he flew off to begin his conquests. |The New Order| Shockwave's first attack was on the new offshore oil-drilling platform of tycoon G.B. Blackrock. Tearing his way through the rig's defenses, he quickly secured it for use as a secondary base of operations. Unbeknownst to Shockwave, the violent attack crippled the human Josie Beller, leading to her transformation into Circuit Breaker. When Shockwave returned to the Ark, a weakened Megatron engaged him in combat for leadership. Despite his power, Megatron was soundly defeated. Shockwave dumped Megatron's broken body before the troops he had once commanded and demanded that they vow to serve Shockwave alone. They didn't argue. Megatron grudgingly swore his fealty as well. |The Worst of Two Evils| Afterwards, Shockwave bested Guardian and had Soundwave booby-trap the drone with a thermonuclear bomb in case Megatron or the Autobots attempted to usurp his command. |The Wrath of Grimlock| Shockwave's next attack came through Soundwave and Laserbeak, who took control of the Blackrock Aerospace Assembly Plant Number One. |Warrior School| After Soundwave reported his success, Shockwave traveled from the oil platform to the Ark, checking in with Megatron and reminding him again of where he stood. From the Ark, he transported Optimus Prime's head to the Aerospace Plant. Shockwave effortlessly blasted his way past the Army cordon surrounding the plant, all the while lecturing the foolish humans about the raw strength of his armor. |Repeat Performance| Professor Morris would later show footage of Shockwave to Roxxon Oil executives in an attempt to gain more funding for his neural relay link. |The Icarus Theory| Shockwave prepared six Decepticon brain modules and used the Creation Matrix within Prime's head to give them life. |The Wrath of Guardian| Shockwave quickly began setting up the Aerospace Plant's facilities to carry out his plans; however, this was rather boring work for Decepticon warriors, leading to some diminished morale; Shockwave had to sic Buzzsaw on Frenzy when the latter started throwing a temper tantrum over threats from the human G.B. Blackrock. Still, accepting Starscream's argument that morale could use a boost, Shockwave granted permission for Starscream and Frenzy to destroy Blackrock's weapon. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| After some time, the plant was ready and Shockwave used it to create the bodies of the Constructicons, whose brain modules had already been brought to life with the power of the Creation Matrix drained from Prime's head. Shockwave then began work on his next project, the superjet Jetfire, but was startled to find that he could not bring him to life. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Shockwave had the plant's captive workers begin construction of a hundred jet warriors; meanwhile, he tried yet again to bring Jetfire to life. When the process failed, he deduced that Optimus Prime must have hidden the Matrix somewhere. Scanning the memory banks of Rumble, he discovered that Optimus had transferred the Matrix into the mind of the human, Buster Witwicky. Shockwave programmed Jetfire to capture Buster, but the boy was able to use the power of the Matrix to bring the robot under his own control. |Brainstorm| Buster used Jetfire to travel to the Aerospace Plant, intending to free Optimus Prime. Jetfire's pre-programmed response to an Air Force attack, however, meant that Buster was knocked unconscious and delivered to Shockwave as a captive. The Autobots' attempts to keep Buster away from the Decepticons led Shockwave to suspect that his headquarters was bugged. Soundwave soon ferreted out a telephone link that was allowing the Autobots to listen in on their plans. Shockwave used the link to manipulate the Autobots into bringing their leader's body with them to a nearby swamp, where his head was to be deposited, there to corrode away forever. The head that actually arrived there, however, was a false one constructed by Shockwave, which attacked the Autobots once it was joined with Optimus Prime's body. Shockwave had reckoned without Buster's fighting back, however; as Jetfire was about to take the real head of Optimus Prime and pitch it into the swamp, the captive human used his Matrix powers to take control of Jetfire and knock out Shockwave. Shockwave awoke to find both Optimus Prime and the human workers gone; he quickly deduced what had happened and flew to the battle site. There he engaged the newly-whole Optimus in a one-on-one battle which ended when the Decepticon leader was tossed into a swamp. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 While suffering a crisis of command, Optimus Prime sat and moped about his treatment at Shockwave's, er, hand. |Crisis of Command| Aboard the Ark, the comatose Slag relived his one-on-one confrontation with Shockwave in the Savage Land. |Victory| Arc 2 Finally extricating himself from the swamp after being trapped for several months, Shockwave returned to leadership of the Decepticons at their oil-drilling platform base with a power siphon he had designed, capable of converting the oil into energon cubes, freeing them from their reliance on static fuel sources. This led to an ill-fated plan involving stealing sonic energy from a Brick Springhorn concert that was ultimately scuppered by the Autobots. |Rock and Roll-Out| At a meeting of the Intelligence and Information Institute, Walter Barnett and Forrest Forsythe reviewed footage of Shockwave and Megatron fighting at Vallemont when trying to formulate a policy regarding the giant robots. |I, Robot-Master| Subsequently Shockwave attempted to exploit Bumblebee as a weak link in the Autobot forces, and assembled a squad to pursue, abduct, and brainwash him. Though Shockwave managed to isolate Bumblebee and wound Jetfire in his chase, the diminutive scout was rescued by his team-mates. Calculating a low chance of his plan to succeed at this juncture, Shockwave ordered a retreat. |Plight of the Bumblebee| When Wheeljack and Ratchet built Buster a mechanoid battlesuit, the human test-drove it by attacking Frenzy. Shockwave responded to the attack, only to be briefly blinded when a desperate Buster flung a handful of sand into his optic sensor. The darkness this brought about revived memories of his four-million-year burial and his humiliating swamp submergence and an enraged, barely-sane Shockwave disregarded logic in a desire for revenge that saw him pursue Buster throughout the night. As the new day dawned, Buster made one final attack with all the suit's power, which destroyed it but merely injured Shockwave. Seizing the boy in his hand, Shockwave was about to crush the life from him when the Autobot forces arrived to rescue him. |Robot Buster| His rationality returning, Shockwave realized that Buster could potentially be a powerful tool to use against the Autobots and had the Constructicons attempt to abduct him, but during the battle Soundwave discovered that the Matrix had planted in Buster's mind a vision for the future of the Transformer race. |Devastation Derby| Shockwave watched intently as Soundwave tapped into Buster's dreams and witnessed a vision of combiner Transformers battling. Little did he know that Soundwave was also beaming the vision to Megatron (now operating independently of Shockwave), who decided that it was time for him to retake Decepticon leadership. Shockwave and Megatron battled once more, but with Megatron at full health, the fight was much more evenly matched and drawn-out and was even televised by the Decepticons' unwilling human ally, Robot Master. To prevent the Decepticons from being made to look like fools, Soundwave demanded they cease fighting and consent to a joint leadership. Begrudgingly, both agreed. |Second Generation| Shockwave and Megatron agreed to put their differences aside when they were contacted by Lord Straxus on Cybertron with news of a plan to transport energon cubes back across the space bridge. |The Bridge to Nowhere| This joint leadership did not last long. Leaving Shockwave in charge of the Decepticons' Wyoming base, Megatron led a team of Decepticons to attack the Autobot base, only for the majority of their number to be deactivated and captured by Omega Supreme. At the same time, however, the Autobots attacked the Decepticon base to draw out Devastator, to learn more about the combiner process. With the day having firmly been won by the Autobots on both fronts, Megatron argued that although he may have charged into a trap, Shockwave had been ineffective enough to do nothing and had allowed a trap to spring up around him. Bowing to the logic of this argument, Shockwave stepped down and allowed Megatron to resume sole command. |Command Performances| Footage of Shockwave and Megatron fighting was broadcast on Between the Lines. |In the National Intent| Shockwave's movements were unknown for the brief time that followed this embarrassment. He was absent from the Decepticons' base when the time-traveling future Decepticon Galvatron arrived from 2005 and temporarily disposed of Megatron, but returned not long thereafter. Wondering where everyone was, he was met by Thundercracker and Frenzy, who had escaped their confinement in the Autobot base, but then, abruptly, all three were mass-displaced into limbo when three future Autobots traveled back in time to thwart Galvatron's plans. |Target: 2005| In limbo, Shockwave and his two companions battled alongside the similarly-displaced Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Ratchet against the deadly illusions created by the dimension's native lifeforms, before returning to their natural place in space and time when the time-travellers returned to their point of origin. |Distant Thunder| It was not long before Shockwave began scheming to return to the position of leader and when Megatron summoned the Decepticon hunters, the Predacons, to Earth to stalk Optimus Prime, he saw his opportunity. Conspiring with them, Shockwave arranged for the team to turn on Megatron during the hunt, depriving him of his weapons, expecting that he would have no chance against Prime one-on-one. |Prey| When Megatron did not return, Shockwave believed him dead, but in truth, he had escaped to Cybertron — though this was of little concern to the cyclopean schemer, who took up the mantle of leadership in his absence again. It was not long after this that Galvatron returned, having traveled back from the future once more and now dancing dangerously on the edge of sanity. Fearing the threat Galvatron might pose to his own leadership, Shockwave had the Decepticons aid the Dinobots in battling him, and Galvatron departed rather than fight his own future troops. |Fallen Angel| Shortly thereafter, Megatron returned from Cybertron with a case of amnesia, sparing Shockwave any retribution for his actions. |Resurrection| Megatron progressively grew more paranoid, fearing his foe had survived. Apparently attempting to shock Megatron back to his senses, Shockwave had the Predacons come to Earth and force him into a combat situation, implanting a copy of his personality program in the team so that he could "be part" of the battle from a safe distance. Events culminated in Megatron's apparent death when, having fully plunged into insanity, he blew the Space Bridge up while standing on it. Once again, Shockwave was leader. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 Shockwave established regular contact with Cybertron Decepticon commander Ratbat, who threatened to cut off the Earthbound Decepticons' access to the space bridge should their war efforts continue to prove an inefficient use of fuel. Shockwave convinced Ratbat to send over their greatest warrior over from Cybertron before any further decisions were made, but the envoy, Trypticon, was defeated by the Dinobots and returned to Cybertron after his assault. |King of the Hill| The fuel auditor would later embarrass Shockwave when it transpired that the oil tanker Shockwave had captured in the Caribbean had already offloaded its cargo. Berating him for his inefficient methods, Ratbat implemented his own plan to hypnotize humans into gathering fuel for them. |Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom| When Shockwave learned that Galvatron was trapped beneath Mount Verona, he dispatched Soundwave and the Combaticons to destroy him. They failed. |Ladies' Night| He had the Seacons sent from Cybertron so that they could use their aquatic abilities to help fortify the Decepticons' new artificial mobile island base. It was while they were performing this task that Galvatron returned, advancing on the island, much to Shockwave's distress. He ordered the Seacons to attack, but Galvatron tore through both them and the base walls—he had, he claimed, come in peace, but Shockwave's attack had made an enemy of him, putting all Decepticons in danger. This of course, was a complete lie, but it turned the Decepticons against Shockwave, thereby disrupting the one-eyed warrior's command. |Enemy Action| After interfering in a scheme of Ratbat's, Buster Witwicky was captured by the Decepticons and, at Shockwave's request, brought to their island. Though Ratbat was sour over keeping such a "fuel-consumptive" liability around, Shockwave pointed out to him that so long as they had a hostage, the human military would hesitate to launch an offensive. But upon discovering the island's location, the Autobots were more than ready to rush its shores. To rid himself of these nuisances, Shockwave then transformed the landmass into its spaceship mode and took to the fringes of Earth's atmosphere. Autobot Headmaster leader Fortress Maximus pursued the craft and battled Shockwave in the void of space, where he defeated him and sent him tumbling back through Earth's atmosphere in free-fall. |The Desert Island of Space| Although thought dead by many, Shockwave in actuality survived and returned to the Decepticons' original fortress base, where he concentrated on resolving the threat posed by Galvatron. Seeking to use the missing Megatron as a weapon against him, Shockwave had the small number of Decepticons still under his control recover a clone of the departed leader from the River Thames, which he and Snaptrap repaired and brainwashed using the psycho-probe. |Salvage| Around the same time, Galvatron's fellow time-travelers Cyclonus and Scourge had joined up with Shockwave's Decepticons, |Wrecking Havoc| but, chafing in his service, Cyclonus wound up accidentally blurting out that they would be responsible for killing him in the future of 2007. Seeking to preserve his continued existence, Shockwave unleashed the Megatron clone upon them, resulting in the death of Cyclonus. Satisfied with the clone's performance, he dispatched him against Galvatron. |Dry Run| The battle had an unexpected conclusion, however, when "Megatron" found a kindred spirit in Galvatron and actually joined forces with him. |Altered Image| This unfortunate chain of events led to Shockwave losing his grip on sanity. Unable to logically fathom the situation, he slipped into despondency, stringing up the remains of Cyclonus on the walls of his castle as a twisted trophy. What Shockwave did not realize, however, was that the repeated time-travel and the death of Cyclonus had caused a rift in space-time that threatened the stability of reality. Hoping to restore the balance by returning all time-travelers to their proper place in time, Scourge attempted to reclaim Cyclonus's body, but was shot down by Shockwave for his trouble. At Scourge's urging, Ravage was able to present events logically enough to Shockwave to restore some semblance of coherency to his thoughts, and Shockwave himself deposited Cyclonus's remains in the rift, and sealed it with an x-ray blast. |Time Wars| Circuit Breaker would once again reflect on her encounter with Shockwave before taking out her anger on Skullgrin. |Monstercon from Mars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Shockwave is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 After Decepticon commander Galvatron disappeared following Unicron's attack on Cybertron in 2005, the new Autobot leader Rodimus Prime devoted his forces to searching the galaxy and making sure the Decepticon was truly dead. This diverted attention allowed Shockwave to assume leadership of the Decepticons in the chaos that followed, and he consolidated them into a strong force on Cybertron that ultimately resulted in a stalemate between the factions by 2006. |Wanted: Galvatron - Dead or Alive| Knowing that the freelance peacekeeping agent named Death's Head had a grudge against Rodimus Prime, Shockwave had Dirge hire him for 10,000 shanix to hunt down and exterminate the Autobot, providing him with secret entry into Cybertron and information about Prime's movements. At the same time, Shockwave allowed Scourge and Cyclonus, Galvatron's former top two lackeys, to brazenly go after Rodimus Prime themselves. Seeing the powerful duo as a potential threat to his position, Shockwave hoped that by tossing these various parties into the mix together, at least some of his problems would turn out dead. |Headhunt| Unfortunately for Shockwave's plans, it was then that Unicron's influence was felt again, as he mind-controlled Cyclonus, Scourge and Death's Head into trying to assassinate Shockwave. Death's Head used the supposedly deactivated bodies of the duo to gain access to Shockwave's audience chamber, and then left his "comrades" to seal the doors while he chased down the Decepticon leader. After a hard-fought battle, Shockwave was ultimately destroyed, his body blown to pieces and his memory module crushed between Death's Head's fingers, ensuring that he could never return. Still, the hunter was sickened by being forced to kill against his will, and Death's Head promised Shockwave's corpse that he would eventually avenge them both. |The Legacy of Unicron| Trivia *Corey Burton reprises his role as Shockwave. Changes *The Nemesis was never named in the original comic or cartoon, only retroactively given the name from Beast Wars: Transformers. *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Leaders Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:Scientists